Not My Daughter!
by CherryHearts13
Summary: I was watching the Deathly Hallows Part 2 and I just looked up from what I was doing and it was the scene when Mrs. Weasley kills Bellatrix. This story is based on what happened after Molly got that little smile on her face. One-shot. Rated for one cuss word. R&R!


**A/N: Has anyone ever noticed, in the movie, how Mrs. Weasley gets this small smile on her face after she ends Bellatrix. I don't know if you did, but I sure did. And that is exactly why I'm writing this fic. This story basically takes place right after Molly's little… smile. I'm not sure if I want to call it creepy, it's more of a job well done smile. This is going to be the little Weasley family conversation between Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ginny. Yes, I said Fred. You did not read that wrong. In my 'Harry Potter' world Fred lives.**

**LONG LIVE FRED WEASLEY!**

**Now back to important matters. This is my very fist FanFic, so please don't be to hard on me. Constructive criticism will be very much appreciated.**

**I would like to dedicate this story to, Browniesarethebest. I would like to thank you for you small bit of advice, and that is why I dedicate this chapter to you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**This is a one-shot. With that said…**

**On with the story!**

With one last flick of the wrist Molly Weasley successfully put an end to Bellatrix Lestrange, forever silencing the horrid woman. As Molly watched Bellatrix's form shatter into a million pieces, she felt a small smile stretch across her face. Now this was not a vindictive type of smile. It was more of a 'no one messes with my daughter and gets way with it' kind of smile. Apart of it was knowing that that nasty woman would no longer be a danger to her family or others, and that Harry Potter will finally put an end to this war. Molly turned around when she heard shouts and cheers from her family.

"Mum, that was bloody fantastic!" yelled Ginny as she was practically jumping up and down with glee.

"Way to go, Mum!" yelled Fred and George simultaneously.

"Didn't know you had it in ya, Honey. You boys better start listening to your mother or you might be next." remarked Mr. Weasley with a slight chuckle while beaming with pride at his wife. The twins shared a mock look of horror and shivered for dramatic effect.

"No one messes the my daughter and gets away with it." replied Molly with a slight giggle.

"Yeah, do ya hear that," yelled Fred while stepping up onto one of the steps, "No one messes with the Weasley children and gets away with it!" he continued yelling while atop the steps.

"Yeah, you bloody Death Eaters don't stand a chance!" George shouted while jumping onto the step to stand along side his twin brother. The youngest and only female Weasley, aside from Mrs. Weasley given that she is their mother, rolled her eyes at her brothers display of stupidity.

"I have always wanted a daughter, and I'm not about to let some bitch take her away," stated Mrs. Weasley having paid no heed to two of her six sons previous statements.

"Mum, what about us?!" the twins yelled in sync.

"You two boys, or should I say men who own their own business, are perfectly capable of taking care of yourselves." Mrs. Weasley shot back at her sons, to witch they shared identical faces of hurt.

"D'ya feel that George."

"Yes, Fred I do feel it. It sort of feels like some form of neglect."

"That could be it, and I'm also feeling a bit unloved at the moment." Fred said while placing a hand over his heart. George, who quickly caught on, wrapped his arms around his twin while telling him that he would always love him.

"Oh, hush up you two. I love all my children the same. Although there is a slight chance I may love Ginny a bit more, considering that she is my only daughter." Molly scolded her sons.

"I love you too, Mum!" Ginny said with a cheeky smile, and sticking her tongue out at her brothers when her mother turned her head the other way.

"Your mother…" Mr. Weasley started, but was cut of by his wife. "What are you all doing just standing here , when we've got a war going on?" Molly said finally coming to her senses and realizing what has been going on around her. "Off with you lot we have got a war to win!" she shouted while shooing off her children.

"That was still bloody amazing, Mum!" yelled Ginny, Fred and George together as they ran off to go and rejoin the battle.

"I know I am kids. No need to remind me. No one can handle the wrath of Mrs. Molly Weasley, not even Mr. Weasley," she said to herself as she watched three of her children run off into battle with their wands raised ready to fire of spells.

"Molly, Honey, are you coming?" came Arthur's voice breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Of course, darling!" she replied while reaching for her husbands outstretched hand. Together the two charged back into battle hand in hand with their wands at the ready.

**A/N: Wow that was a really lame way to end this. I guess there is only one way to find out if it's good or bad, is to let the readers decide.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Browniesarethebest.**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**CherryVanilla13**


End file.
